


I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

by orphan_account



Series: Layton's jealous streak [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, they all got to talking about their first times. Everyone thought they knew that Luke's was with the Professor. It would seem that they grossly miscalculated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ab2fsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/gifts).



It must have been some kind of karmic payback. Luke just wanted to ask Flora a question - about what, he couldn't now remember. He was startled into silence when his eyes flicked to Flora's bed and saw his pseudo-sister, stark naked, straddled by her equally de-clothed friend. Katia was rubbing against her, her hands caressing Flora's breasts and pinching the nipples. Her head was bent, probably leaving a hickey on Flora's exposed neck. Flora was panting, head thrown back, her right hand leading down to - 

"Uhm," Luke said.

"Luke!" Flora squeaked. Startled herself, she accidentally threw Katia to the floor.

Katia stood, judging her situation. seeing no other way out, she mentally shrugged. "Hello, Luke," she said. "Did you need something?"

* * *

Luke waited at the table with a cup of tea. He wasn't sure what to think. Katia had just told him to wait outside while they "finished up," which he had in no way wanted to imagine. Except his mind wouldn't leave it alone -

"You don't have to look so surprised, Luke. It's not like you've never had sex before. In fact, you seem to be getting it rather regularly." Katia set herself down at the table, across from Luke, and poured herself a cup of tea. Flora, unsure what to do with herself, stood against the counter twirling her hair.

Luke sighed heavily. "Now that I know what those sounds are, I suppose it would be correct to say this wasn't your first time?"

Flora blushed, covering her face with her hands. Katia only snorted shaking her head. "God no. That was at least a month ago - although I can't speak to Flora's first time ever."

Flora looked embarrassed. Luke even felt a little sorry for her. "That was my first time ever."

"I'm flattered," Katia said, batting her eyelashes.

"I take it that wasn't your first, though?" Luke asked.

Katia sighed. "No, although it was my first with a girl."

"So," Flora looked suspicious, eyes narrowed, "Who was your first?"

"A friend of mine," Katia dismissed quickly. "I wanted his advice on something, and he wanted sex in return."

"What?" Luke was floored. "That was -" he couldn't think of a word to describe his horror that wouldn't be offensive to Katia. She raised an eyebrow at Luke, and he deflated somewhat, settling on "rude."

Katia shrugged. "It wasn't too bad. In fact, he had an enormous -"

"Hello, everyone. And what are we talking about?"

It didn't matter that they were both adults and that Luke was, in fact, the Professor's significant other. Both Luke and Flora scrambled to cover up the true nature of their discussion. Tea, flowers -

"Sex," Katia broke through. "First times, in fact."

"O - Oh," Layton blushed, fiddling with the hem of his coat.

"I was Flora's," Katia said casually (Layton coughed, startled, but did not interrupt her). "Clive was mine -"

"What?" All the colour that had been lighting up Flora's face disappeared. "You said it was a friend, but you never said it was a - a mutual acquaintance!" 

Katia ignored her lover. "Now it's your turn, Professor. And then Luke's - although I think I already know his answer."

The Professor looked as though he was stuck, unable to decide between divulging the information in a friendly manner, and letting his un-amusement with the subjejct show. He decided on the former, walking around the table to pour himself some tea before sitting down. 

"My first sexual encounter was with a friend of mine, from when I was much younger."

Luke grimaced. "Please tell me it wasn't my father."

"What? No!" But Layton still seemed anxious. He exhaled. "It was my friend Randall."

Luke frowned, eyes somewhat narrowed. "I suppose it's my turn, then." Luke smirked oddly. "You might want to brace yourselves first, it is rather shocking -" Layton gave him a quizzical look, and Katia rolled her eyes. The only one to take Luke's warning seriously was Flora, leaning forward with bated breath. "My first experience was when I was sixteen. A lecturer came to speak at a nearby university - I was still living with my parents at the time. They recognized the name from my letters, but obviously did not remember the whole story. I don't think they would have let me go if they knew the lecturer, a Desmond Sycamore, was actually Jean Descole."

The room was silent. All eyes started their gaze on Luke, before Katia and Flora moved to his frozen lover.

"Maybe we should go," Katia whispered. Flora nodded, taking Katia's hand and leading her back to the bedroom. The room remained silent for several seconds after their departure. Awkwardly so.

Layton slid his fingers along the outside surface of the teacup. "So," he said.

"So," Luke replied.

The Look on the Professor's face was a strange amalgamation of emotions. He looked concerned, hurt, angry. 

And jealous. Very, very jealous.

Luke sighed, draining the last of his tea. He stood to wash the cup out in the sink before placing it in the dishwasher. He could feel Layton's eyes following him. He flushed and bit his lip.

He didn't hear Layton get up to follow him, but he could feel the man staring him down into the bedroom. He felt like a cat being stalked by something much larger. Layton stayed on his tail over to Luke's desk, where the young man pretended to scan a document and waited for the inevitable question.

"Descole assaulted you." Not so much a question as a statement.

Luke sighed again. It was getting to be a bad habit. "Of course not, Hershel. He was never that much of a monster." He turned to face the other man. "Besides, Descole is just an alias. His name is Sycamore."

"I know what his name is," Layton replied cooly.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Is this about me not telling you? Because honestly, Hershel, what would you have liked me to say? 'Oh, apologies Professor, but I was lonely in America and missing the good old days, so I thought I'd fuck your arch-nemesis'?"

"You were a _child_ , Luke -"

"Oh please!" he laughed, sitting at his desk. "I was sixteen! I knew perfectly well what I was doing. I wanted it."

Layton turned his back to Luke, trying to reign in his frustration. "How did it happen?" he asked.

Luke frowned. Was his lover really asking for details? "I went to speak with him after the lecture. He invited me back to his temporary office for tea. We got to talking about all our past adventures, what we'd been up to since. And then, as it obviously would, the conversation got to you."

Layton still hadn't turned to face his protege. Luke shook his head. "Truth is, we were both lonely and missing you. I made the first move, kissing him. He didn't protest like you did, he just dragged me over."

There was a click. Luke looked up to see that his mentor had closed and locked the door. Luke could feel himself growing hotter. Feeling a bit cheeky, Luke spread his legs a bit. Layton turned in time to see this, and hoped the brim of his hat coveredhis dilated pupils. "And then?"

"And then he removed my hat, and I his tie and suit coat. He pulled the sweater over my head and started to unbutton my shirt." Layton made his way over to where Luke sat. Luke leaned the chair back to continue watching him. Layton reached over, removing the hat from Luke's head. Luke wet his lips when Layton came to stand between his legs, loosening Luke's tie.

He glared down. "Continue," he demanded.

"I - well, I tried to unbutton his shirt -"

"But?" He had made it to Luke's shirt now, brushing against the sensitive nipples as he dragged the buttons through their respective holes.

"He wouldn't let me." Luke finished. "Not yet, anyway. He wanted me to - to suck him."

"Mmm," Layton replied. He was kneeling, head in Luke's lap. Luke didn't know if he'd survive looking down, so he kept his head back. He felt his belt come undone and pull away from his trousers. He heard the sipper being pulled down and air hitting his cock through his underwear. "And did you?"

"Y-yes! Ah!" The pad of Layton's tongue pressed against the tip. "It was - it was difficult. Hadn't done something like it before."

"You don't say," the Professor said dryly. He licked his lips and replaced his mouth over the bulge, sucking. Luke did his best not to squirm, but failed in this endeavor. The Professor pushed down on the young man's hips, hoping to keep him in place. "Did you gag?" Despite his attempts to appear conversational, Layton was still quite clearly upset. Luke's concentration was turned from this aspect by the feeling of his pants slipping down and a hot, wet mouth engulfing his erect penis. Layton let his teeth softly scrape the sensitive flesh as he pulled back, narrowed eyes looking up at his apprentice like a dare.

"Y- yes," Luke answered. "It was too big. I kept - I kept gagging, and he kept pushing me down. I - I kind of liked it," he admitted.

Layton sucked harshly before pulling off with an obscene noise. "Is that how he came?"

Luke was feeling fuzzy, the memory of that summer afternoon mixing with the present. "Huh?" he asked. He hadn't noticed before, nor had he planned on it, but his hands were grasping Layton's shoulders.

He was patient with Luke, much more patient than Luke was expecting, but then perhaps the teasing was his punishment. "Did he achieve climax within the confines of your mouth, Luke?"

"Uh -" he blushed. "No, he uh - he pulled out, and he came on my face."

"Hmmm," Layton hummed around Luke's length, pumping the parts of the shaft that his mouth didn't cover. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not to let Luke do the same.

He pulled away, a trail of saliva clinging to his chin. "Did he reciprocate?" Luke shook his head. "Now, just so you know, Luke - it is ungentlemanly not to reciprocate, or at least to offer."

Luke smiled wickedly. "Is that a hint, Professor?" Layton blinked, mouth a little ajar. Despite the advice, he didn't seem to have given it much thought. He wasn't allowed any time to either. The Professor may have stood, but Luke was still seated. He reached up and undid the mans' belt, peeling the mans boxers down to reveal his cock. Luke licked a strip up the underside and cupping the tip with his lips. 

"Luke, you don't have to -"

"Oh, I know," he grinned. "I _want_ to." No, not a grin, a smirk. He was barely recognizable to the child who had once followed Layton everywhere, speaking to animals and insisting on rescuing the damsel in distress. "I've never done this to you before, have I?" Another lick, slower and more agonizing. He bowed his head and took in nearly all of Layton's length. 

"Oh, dear lord - fuck," he swore. Luke smiled and laughed around his cock, the vibration making Layton's knees buckle. He gripped the young man's shoulder's tightly, heaving. "Where did you learn to do this?" Luke didn't answer, opting instead to swallow and pull away, back over, away, back over. He reached a hand beneath his mentor, fingers running lightly over the man's testicles. The Professor held his breath, the need to cum overwhelming but wanting so terribly to hold off. "Luke -" the young man sucked hard, tongue swirling. He bobbed down enough that Layton could feel his slit bumping the back of Luke's throat. "Fuck," he hissed again. His grip became tighter, bruising, as his ejaculate pulsed harshly from his member and down Luke's throat. Layton was embarrassed at his lack of restraint, pushing Luke off as soon as he had emptied. Luke swallowed, looking pleased with himself.

"Get up," Layton hissed. Luke smiled, rising from his seat. Layton's frown was scolding, sending shivers down Luke's spine. The Professor's glare only increased as he sat down on the bed and indicated for Luke to come closer. Luke obliged, intending to stand between the man's knees. He was caught off guard when the man roughly grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back and bending Luke over his knees. Layton slipped his pants fully from the boy's body, and spanked him roughly.

Luke coughed in shock. This was humiliating. He hadn't had this done to him since he was a child -

Another slap. The Professor wasn't violent, so where was this coming from? Slap -

Luke winced, and the Professor's hand stalled. He squirmed, not bothered so much by the weight of another fully grown man rested on top of him, but by the reaction his body was having. Luke's pained cries somehow managed to be...arousing. He hit the man again, and with Luke's groan could feel his erection returning. 

He let Luke up and watched the young man rub his behind. He nearly asked Layton what the slaps were for, but found himself staring at the reason. He smiled at the man's cock. "So, you like being punished?" Layton asked. He wore his own sort of smirk.

Luke looked down. He was beginning to leak at his tip. He hadn't noticed how much he'd enjoyed the roughness. "Seems you like giving it out," he replied. Layton stood and began to riffle through his drawer for the lubricant. Luke laid on the bed, face-down, his head burrowing in the pillow. "Mmm, Hershel. It's odd how much my pillow smells like you." Layton looked over, wondering what Luke was attempting to do. The young man's hips were tilted up, rubbing his head into the cushion. "No matter how many times I use it to jack off -" he didn't appreciate the colloquialism, but the imagery it was presenting - "It still smells of you."

Layton slammed the drawer, no longer caring about the liquid. He divulged himself of his remaining clothes and crawled on the bed behind his former apprentice. He raised Luke's hips a little higher and pulled his cheeks apart. Without explanation or warning, he started to lick. 

Luke moaned, hands gripping the sheets at the edge of the bed. "P-professor," he stuttered.

"Did Descole do this for you?"

"N-no."

Layton continued to tease at Luke's entrance, tongue even trailing up his spine at points and teeth grazing the flesh of his back. Luke was pushing his hips back further to meet up with Layton's mouth. The man reprimanded him, pushing two fingers directly inside.

Luke hissed at the stretch, but didn't back down. "Did I tell you to aid me in speeding up the process?" Luke shook his head. The Professor slapped one cheek with a free hand. "That is not an answer, Luke. I was hoping for a verbal yes or no."

"N- no, sir."

"No, what?"

"N-no, you did not tell me I could h- help  you -" the fingers stretched apart, pushing in deeper. Layton tore the fingers from his hole, pushing them into Luke's mouth. Luke sucked them hungrily, as Layton tried not to recall that image of his apprentice with his mouth stretched along the length of his cock -

The Professor pulled his fingers away again, re-inserting them in Luke's hole. A third one was added shortly thereafter, fingers dancing and brushing against his sensitive prostate. "Please, Professa'," he whispered. 

Layton complied, no longer desiring to tease himself or waste any more time. The fingers were withdrawn and replaced by his cock, the lack of lubrication sparking a painful burn between their flesh. He didn't give Luke time to adjust to the feeling, nearly bending the boy in half as he began to pound furiously. Luke moaned loudly, suddenly remembering more of that afternoon. "'e wouldn't let me talk, Descole," he panted. "Wouldn' even let me make noise."

"I'm not Descole," Layton growled.

"No," Luke agreed. "Y-you're not."

Layton moved the pillow away from Luke's head, forcing his head to turn to the side as he continued to breathe and moan loudly. He moved the pillow between Luke's legs, effectively forcing Luke to hump it. He leaned over the lean body to sink his teeth into the hot skin of Luke's neck, licking the sweat off before leaving his mark. "Who do you belong to?" he growled.

"Y-you, Professa,'" Luke huffed.

His grip on Luke's hips became iron clad, his nails digging in as he forced himself all of the way in, the skin of testicles slapping against Luke's and chafing on the pillow. Luke sobbed, then let out a scream as he started to cum against the pillow, his ejaculate pooling beneath him uncomfortably. Layton bowed his head and sunk his teeth into Luke's shoulder, thrusting in harshly and forcing himself to stay still as possible as he came inside Luke's body. Luke trembled beneath him, breathing ragged. The Professor waited until the flow to stop to pull away, sitting Luke up and into his lap.

He always felt a tad embarrassed by these outbursts. His temper had always been even, until his jealousy was provoked. Still, he wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings to be had. "You do know, my - er, Luke,"

"Mhm?"

"I do love you, you know," he said softly.

Luke smiled, out of sight from the Professor's worried gaze. "Don't worry, Professor," he said. "I love you too."

 


End file.
